


The Shortest Night

by kickcows



Series: 'Please Let Me' [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara and Ichigo spend their last night in Seireitei together, before Ichigo heads up to the Soul King's Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> Prompt - "Please let me have some more time."

 

* * *

***

Things will be changing soon, that much Urahara knows. As much as he doesn’t want it to, he knows he has no control over it. Turning on his side, he sees his young lover’s pale skin, a few scars on his back from wrong decisions in a fight marring the otherwise perfect skin. His eyes slide down, the curve of his lover’s hip tantalizing him, begging for him to reach out and touch it. But, he refrains from the call, knowing that this rest his lover is getting is more important than enjoying another round of sensuous delight. He settles for watching his ribcage expand and contract with each deep breath that he takes.

The bed shifts, as Ichigo readjusts himself, turning over to lay on his other side. Urahara sees auburn eyes look at him, a sleepy smile on his lover’s face. The bed shifts again, as Ichigo stretches, what little that’s covering him slipping off, revealing his naked form to Urahara. A soft yawn leaves his mouth after another nice, long stretch.

“Mmm….what time is it?” Ichigo croaks out, his voice still thick with sleep.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, Urahara can feel Ichigo’s eyes watching his every move, so he gives a little flex of his abs, enjoying the soft inhale he hears his young lover make. “Just after 3:30.” As he starts to turn, he feels Ichigo’s lips on his chest, causing him to groan low in his throat. “What do you think you’re doing?” His fingers gravitate towards the top of Ichigo’s head, moving to lay on his back, as his lover’s lips begin to travel down towards his stomach, warm breath on his skin making his fingers curl tight in his lover’s orange locks.

“Do you really need me to tell you what I’m doing, Kisuke?” Lips tease the tip of his cock, causing the older man to involuntarily moan. “Because, I thought we were passed that phase.”

He moves his hips, pushing himself against Ichigo’s tongue with a soft moan. “Maybe I like hearing it come from your mouth.”

“Maybe I like your _cum_ in _my_ mouth.” A devilish smile appears on his young lover’s face, as he pulls Urahara’s cock fully into his mouth with a satisfied groan. Eyes fall closed, as Urahara’s mouth drops open, fingers now tugging roughly on Ichigo’s hair, as the teen swallows his cock down his throat.

The two of them jumped into this mad relationship a few months ago, after trying to fight the pull from one another for far too long. After the events of the Winter War, and Ichigo rediscovering his powers with the Fullbringers, it had become fairly obvious that the two were attracted to one another, their lengthy time apart only solidifying those feelings. And now, here they were, in Seireitei, knowing that this could very well be their last night together forever, with the way the battles have been going since the Quincy had arrived. Neither says it, because there’s no reason to, but it’s lingering in the back of both of their minds. He knows he’ll be sending Ichigo up to the Soul King’s palace, and if all goes successfully, then they’ll see each other again after everything is over. However, since things never seem to go as they want them to, he’s acting under the guise that this will be it for the two of them.

He’s coming far too soon, Ichigo’s expert mouth on his organ pulling his release from him with a low moan. Urahara pants softly, watching as Ichigo’s tongue flicks over the tip, catching what little seems to be dribbling out of the slit. Their eyes meet, Ichigo’s lips curling into a half-crooked smile, as he licks more of the crown with an exaggerated lick. He can’t help but laugh, the noise sounding foreign in his ears, as there hasn’t been much to laugh about as of late. It earns him another smile from his lover.

“I like hearing you laugh, Kisuke,” Ichigo rubs his nose against the base of his cock, lips kissing his sac. “I also like hearing you moan for me. I’m going to-”

“Don’t,” Urahara shakes his head, fingers brushing some of the hair off of Ichigo’s forehead. “Let’s not do that, hmm? We have to be down at the 12th Division in a few hours. There will be time for that later.”

Ichigo nods his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Okay, Kisuke.” Another soft kiss on his sac sends a pleasant tremor through his body, as he groans low. “Do you want me to continue, or…?”

“I think you know what I want, Kurosaki-san.” He teases his lover, watching him as Ichigo lifts himself up, and settles between his legs.

Looking down, he sees Ichigo’s thickness dripping with pre-cum, using his hand to stroke himself slow. “You want this, don’t you?” Ichigo smirks, grabbing the lube that they had used earlier, coating his hand with it, before transferring the lube to his girth.

“Oh, yes.” Urahara spreads his legs apart, pulling his knees up, laying his feet flat on the tatami mat. “You want it too.”

“Always, Kisuke.” Ichigo places the tip of his cock against his loose entrance. “I _always_ want to be inside of you.”

He keeps his hips still, savoring this moment, as he feels the tip tease him. “G-Give it to me, Ichigo…”

His lover quits teasing, pushing into his body with one smooth thrust, Urahara’s body welcoming in the intrusion with ease. They look at one another, Urahara barely hearing his moans leaving his own mouth, far too lost in Ichigo’s eyes. He feels his cock slip deeper into him, as he lifts up his right leg to hook it around his lover’s waist. This is it - these are the moments he doesn’t want to lose, doesn’t want them to end. _Please, let me have some more time_. It’s a pointless request, because he knows that the world will not wait for them. He’s always been selfless, that there’s a small part of him that just wants to be selfish this once, but for the greater good, he cannot - and must willingly say goodbye to his young lover. Pushing away the inevitable, he allows himself to be in the moment, and gets lost with Ichigo, as they move as one.

Their lips touch each other with languorous kisses, even though the urgency is there, they both choose to ignore it. Tongues collide as their bodies collide, Urahara loving each soft groan he catches in his mouth, traveling from Ichigo’s throat. Pale blonde hair falls over his face, as he places his hands on Ichigo’s shoulders. Their eyes connect, Urahara becoming overwhelmed by what he sees in his lover’s eyes - hope, love, regret, power - all emotions he feels in his own heart for the teen on top of him. He nods his head, a silent understanding passing between the two of them, as he continues to work himself down on Ichigo’s cock.

The hand that had been covered with lube touches his own girth, which has been at full thickness since Ichigo penetrated his body. Ichigo closes his fist around his cock, and begins to pump him in time with his languid thrusts. Urahara’s eyes fall closed, as he just _feels_ Ichigo consume him with both his body, and his mind. Their moans become louder, as they get closer and closer to their peak, both prolonging the inevitable for as long as they can. After one harsh thrust, Urahara’s eyes snap open.

“I-Ichigo….W-Watch me….”

“I am, Kisuke….I am…”

His orgasm crashes over him, his eyes staying locked onto Ichigo’s as a guttural moan tumbles from his mouth. Warmth floods his insides, as he feels Ichigo join his euphoria, both of them coming together, riding out their pleasure as a connected entity. Urahara leans forward, and kisses Ichigo softly, as he lowers his body to lay on top of him, not ready to move. But, their bodies have different ideas, the connection becoming lost as Ichigo’s softening cock slips out of his body with the shift of weight.

“Sorry,” Ichigo murmurs into his ear, as he rests his head against his lover’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to, but…”

“It’s alright,” he breathes deeply. “Can’t avoid that, I’m afraid.”

Lips kiss his temple. “Wish that we could.”

“I know, Ichigo.” He leaves it at that, for he doesn’t want to say what he’s really thinking.

Neither of them move, as the sun slowly starts to creep up over the horizon. When daylight begins to shine through more prominently, both get up from the bed, and make their way to the bathroom. Sharing the shower together, they clean one another, then wandering hands cause them to both get messy, only to have them clean each other one more time. Their conversation is kept light, talking about nothing of importance, but the dread is slowly creeping towards them. After a few more kisses, they leave the shower together, and get ready for the day.

He watches Ichigo fix his zanpakutou on his back. Grabbing his striped bucket hat, he places it on his head, and looks at his lover. “Are you ready?”

“No.” Ichigo shakes his head, walking over towards him in a rush.

Holding out his arms, he embraces Ichigo tight, the two clinging to one another. “I’m not either, Ichigo,” he whispers into his ear. “But, whatever happens, we’ll see each other.”

“Do you promise, Kisuke?” He hears the confidence gone from Ichigo’s voice, replaced by a timid sounding teenager. It breaks his heart.

Urahara pulls back, and looks into his lover’s eyes. “I’ll always be there for you. Understand?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo nods, sniffling softly. “I understand.”

They don’t bother to say anything else, but kiss each other with one last passionate kiss, bodies clinging to the hope that this won’t be the last time they see one another. _Please...let me have some more time._ Urahara tries to push away those thoughts again, but they come back, now that the moment is actually here. They pull apart from each other, each crying, but hiding it from the other. He takes Ichigo’s hand, for all of the Gotei 13 know of their relationship, hands clenching on to one another as a desperate plea for strength.

“Let’s go, Kisuke.” Ichigo nods his head firmly, determining their next step.

He looks at his lover, exchanging one last glance with him. “Follow me.” He leads them outside, and heads towards the 12th division, where the rest of Ichigo’s friends are waiting for his arrival. Their goodbyes have been said, and now all that’s left to do is set things into motion.

* * *

 


End file.
